


Not Just Another Birthday Celebration (AKA Everyone catching Alec off guard on his birthday)

by AJenno



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Alec birthday celebrations, Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Party, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, I REGRET NOTHING, I also love Magnus Bane, I love Alec Lightwood, Lightwood Siblings, M/M, Malec, Surprise Party, did i mention the fluff?, so much fluff i'm not kidding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-27 06:15:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12075204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJenno/pseuds/AJenno
Summary: It's Alec's birthday and everyone wants to make sure he is well loved and enjoys celebrating his birthday. AKA everyone surprising Alec on his birthday with a variety of things and Alec secretly loving all of it.





	Not Just Another Birthday Celebration (AKA Everyone catching Alec off guard on his birthday)

**Author's Note:**

> I blame Su Goddess for this story and I blame Emi too. Emi wrote a great birthday drabble ( Found here: [Birthday Waffles and Blowjobs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12069966) ) for today and I wanted to join in on the fun too. Happy birthday to a character dear to my heart, Alec Lightwood AKA Alexander Gideon Lightwood. I can't begin to tell you how much I love the character and what he's done for me, fictional or not. Anyway, enjoy this very fluffy story! I didn't have a beta for this (I wanted to surprise people) and I also wrote it on a quick lunch break so any mistakes are mine.

Sometimes Alexander Gideon Lightwood, better known as Alec, forgot why he decided being the head of the New York Institute was a good idea. There were so many requirements and very little time for his loved ones. But the truth of the matter was, at the end of the day, he loved what he did. He made a difference and he was damn good at his job. However, having to dress up for an event he had no part in planning, all to surprise him on his birthday, was a bit much. That wasn't to say that he wasn't having fun though. The morning had started out with, well, a bit of very fun recreational activity thanks to his ever incredible, love of his life, Magnus Bane. 

Breakfast after that had been delicious and Alec had tried to get Magnus to talk about whatever it was his boyfriend was excited about. But Magnus wouldn't say a word, instead murmuring, "Spoilers". Apparently his lover had enjoyed their marathon watching of Doctor Who plenty enough to be quoting from the show. Thanks to it being Alec's birthday, he hadn't needed to go to the Institute that day. Izzy had called to let him know things were taken care of for the day and that he should enjoy his day off, since they were quite rare nowadays. When Alec had asked Magnus what he wanted to do for the day, Magnus had rolled his eyes, and not so subtlety reminded Alec whose birthday it was.

So they had spent the day lounging around at home, which included a very luxurious bubble bath together before they had gotten dressed and gone out to try a new cafe one of the Shadowhunters from the Institute had told Alec about. The food had been delicious and when they had gotten back to the loft, Alec noted that at the dining room table hung some "Happy Birthday" balloons along with a small dessert box, and quite a few wrapped presents. 

"Oh what perfect timing. Weren't we just talking about dessert?" Magnus asked Alec with a teasing grin.

Alec lifted a brow and faced Magnus. "This was not here when we left. Who's the decorating culprit?"

"Darling, do I really have to say "spoilers" again? It's your birthday. Don't analyze things. Just enjoy."

Alec sighed but Magnus could see the grin forming there and knew Alec was just teasing him in return. "Alright, alright." He conceded and after Magnus encouraged him to open the gifts first, Alec did so. There were gifts from both the Downworlders and the Shadowhunters they both knew and Alec was taken aback. He knew he had a good relationship with many people but to receive such thoughtful gifts (Along with attached notes that cheerily wished Alec a Happy Birthday), only served as reminder of how far Alec had come, and how loved he was. 

Magnus worried for a moment that this had all been too much because Alec had such a serious expression on his face. But then Alec smiled and reached for the dessert box. He lifted a brow at the frosted cupcakes in the now open box before facing Magnus. "Rainbow-colored cupcakes? Really?" He asked, grinning now. 

"All the better to get messily colored with." Magnus teased again before reaching for one of the cupcakes. The look on Alec's face when Magnus smeared the frosting over his cheek was priceless and made Magnus burst into delighted laughter. After that, the fun began and it wasn't until later that they managed to make it into the shower to clean up, frosting all over their bodies.

That evening Alec had been tricked, and he was going to get Magnus back for the trickery. Alec's incredible, but now frustratingly smug, lover had told Alec they were going out to dinner somewhere fancy. And when Alec had finished getting dressed, he had heard the sound of a portal opening. When he had poked his head out of the bedroom door, he saw Izzy and Jace; both well dressed, smirking at him. "What--?" But Alec didn't get to finish his question because his siblings each grabbed one of his arms and stepped through the open portal with him. When they had reached the other side, Alec found himself in the middle of the Institute, with people shouting "Surprise", and the clear evidence of a party prepared in his honor. He looked to Jace, Izzy, and then Magnus when he appeared out of the portal. And Alec managed to whisper, "Whose bright idea was this?"

A few hours later and Alec had enough of social interaction for at least the next week. He had been congratulated, applauded, and cheered at more times than he ever had in his life before. Now he was sitting on one of the couches in Magnus and his loft, legs stretched out along the length of the couch, with Magnus settled comfortably on his lap, one arm linked around Alec's neck, head pillowed on Alec's chest. Izzy was the only remaining family member after she and the others had brought the last bit of the party to the loft. 

"You two look so cozy." Izzy said with a smile, throwing the last bit of wrapping paper into the trash. Magnus had mentioned he could clean up easily but she had simply shaken her head, saying she wanted to do it instead. "Alright, before I go." She looked around for a moment then patted the pockets of the outfit she was wearing. "Ah ha!" She pulled out a small box and walked over to hand it to Alec, leaning down to kiss his forehead, laughing when he looked up at her in surprise and she ended up kissing his nose. "Happy birthday one more time, brother dearest. I hope today showed you how much you are loved. As for you, Magnus..." Now she leaned over and kissed his cheek, laughing again when he wiggled his brows at her. "...End his birthday with a bang, will you?" She asked and saw Alec's face flush red. "See you later you two." She waved cheerily before making her exit.

After she left, Alec looked down at the box she had handed him before he opened it. In the box was a necklace with a bow and arrow charm. Underneath the necklace was a note. And when Alec read the words, he was caught off guard. It read: 

"Alec, in honor of your birthday, we wanted to do something special for you. This necklace is actually partially made from your very first bow and quiver. The string part of the necklace is from the bow string and the charm plus clasp is made from the body of the bow itself. We know how much that bow meant to you and wanted you to keep something from it always. Happy Birthday."

When he was done reading, Alec was quiet for too long and Magnus worried he was upset. The worry only grew when Alec reached up to wipe at his eyes. "Alexander?"

Alec cleared his throat and smiled before he spoke up. "Mind helping me put this on?"

"Of course." Magnus took the necklace from Alec and helped him put it on. When he was done, he traced a finger along the bow and arrow charm, murmuring. "So someday you'll wear our wedding ring on this necklace too, huh?"

Alec's gaze jerked up to Magnus and he sputtered out a "What?" before his face turned red again. Magnus burst out laughing and leaned up to kiss the love of his life, wanting to end the celebration of his Shadowhunter's birth with joy. Alec was still blushing but he kissed Magnus back with enthusiasm, wrapping his arms around Magnus' waist, pulling their chests together, deepening the kiss quickly. There was love here. It was beautiful, strong, and eternal.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading along. Kudos and comments always appreciated. I can be found at Twitter here (Where I usually spaz about Shadowhunters related material): [@Ajenno](http://twitter.com/Ajenno) Much love to all!


End file.
